Emergency evacuation systems and proceedings are an important aspect of a premises and typically include exit signs, alarms, speaker, one-way alerting systems, and prearranged emergency plans. In addition, individuals frequently present within a premises may participate in evacuation drills.
Problems with existing emergency systems include that signs may be obscured (due to smoke, fire, dust, or debris), damaged, destroyed, or may not be posted in all locations. A person may be vision impaired. Alarms typically only indicate to leave a building or campus, not how (other than by nearest possible exit). Messages over a loudspeaker are typically only targeted to the general community, not individuals, and may not be heard or understood. They also cannot communicate information to hearing impaired individuals or individuals who do not speak the language of the announcement. Current alerting systems (via phone, text message, computer based) are one-way. Prearranged emergency plans may not be available to the general public and cannot account for all contingencies. The escape route or muster point used during a routine drill may not be available, and individuals not frequently in the area are extremely unlikely to be aware of planned evacuation routes.
What is required is an improved system and method for use in controlling emergency situations within a premises.